doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Come and See
Come and See is the twelvth episode of the second Common Series. It is also the first part of the series finale. Synopsis "And his name that sat on him was Death... and Hell followed with him." - War There were markings. Across time and space. Message left by creatures beyond our stars. Of them are only a few... for now. The end has come. The Horsemen will arrive. And the death of Earth shall form the bedrock of the new age of the galaxy. Plot Within the TARDIS, the Doctor, Amy and Rory are travelling through the Vortex, contemplating going to either 'the icy tropics of Hotunine' or 'the bustling streets of Planet NY, 30,000 AD'. Before anyone can answer, the TARDIS begins to act strangely and the lights suddenly get intensely bright. Suddenly, a huge gleaming portal opened in front of them and a man in a large coat and holding cane falls out of it, completely disgruntled and dazed. He gets up and begins to look through his surroundings. He sees the Doctor and is happy that 'he got here first'. The Doctor asks who he is and the man says he is known as the Surgeon, and his from another universe, similar to the one they are in. He claims that he has been following the Doctor for a while in hopes of warning him that another being from the Surgeon's universe has also come for the Doctor - but for more sinister purposes. He shows the Doctor the many markings found throughout the entire series and mentions that it was he who was using them to warn the Doctor. The Doctor then mentions that how would he know what they meant, as they are from a different universe. The Surgeon then realises and never actually saw it that way. Amy asks the Surgeon who else is coming for the Doctor, and the Surgeon claims a powerful figure of his species (the Time Tyrants, barbaric interdimensional counterparts of the Time Lords) has come to take a powerful time traveller for a very sinister purpose. The Surgeon tells them that this enemy will probably try to take him now - as he could not before because interfering with a time traveller's 'mission' in another point in time is a violation of the Time Tyrants' Laws of Time. This is also the reason why the Surgeon appeared now, using his SWARM (Tyrant variant of the TARDIS) to travel in space and a vortex manipulator to travel through the Vortex. The Doctor asks why the Surgeon does not use the SWARM's time travelling abilities. The Surgeon reveals that SWARMs no longer travel through time, only space - and that is why the enemy wants the Doctor. The Doctor asks who this person actually is. The Surgeon only mentions one word - "War". Suddenly, the TARDIS shakes violently and the Doctor sees from the monitor that someone is attacking from within the vortex - the Master! The Master informs the TARDIS crew that the Doctor should stay out of his way this time, if he wants to live and his attack was merely a warning. With that, the Master's TARDIS disappears into its next destination. The Doctor then makes plans to follow him, by detecting the artron energy trail left by the Master's TARDIS. The Surgeon asks who this 'Master' is and the Doctor mentions that he is a 'very powerful and very dangerous Time Lord'. With that statement, the Surgeon appears visibly worried by it. He then asks the Doctor if he can find out how long the Master was pursuing them. The Doctor mentions, with grim realisation that he was following the TARDIS as soon as the Surgeon arrived. The Doctor then frantically activates the controls and goes after the Master. The TARDIS lands somewhere within the Amazon rainforest, and the Doctor says that the Master won't be far away. They all then see that in front of the TARDIS, is a gigantic monolithic machine with a huge silver spire. At the bottom of this machine, sat the Master, seemingly unconscious and sealed within a pod wired to the very structure of the machine. Beside it, stood a very tall, white-clad centurion-like cyborg holding a large sword. It referred to itself as 'War', second-in-command of the Horsemen. The Surgeon told the Doctor that the Horsemen are four generals in charge of the entire Time Tyrant armada, extremely cruel and bloodthirsty. War was proud of his penchant for violence and sadistic nature, as he found it lies within the very genetics of every Time Tyrant - even the Surgeon, despite being a 'traitor' to the very Tyrant empire. The Surgeon angrily stated that the Tyrant empire fell as soon as the universe realised that the Time Tyrants could never again travel through time. War venomously retorted that their loss of 'the Eye of Conquest' will be but a distant memory soon and that the 'Eye of Supremacy' will bring a new dawn in Tyrant history. The Doctor realised what this machine was - a stellar manipulator, used to alter stars' life cycles, like the Hand of Omega that allowed the Time Lords to use time travel by making a star go supernova and become a conserved black hole. The Surgeon asks War why he built it on Earth. War reveals that the Earth will be 'fuel' for the machine's ability to conserve and destroy the Sun, and the resulting fallout from the Earth will power the first batch of SWARMs when they arrive. The Doctor asks where the other Horsemen are, and War smiled and said they will be here shortly. The machine will only be activated when all of them are present. Once they are, the machine will be activated and using the time energy surrounding the Master's very form as a power source, drain all life on Earth and have it collapse into itself (creating a temporary 'Eye' as a result) and leave only the machine to then automatically pump the energy into the Sun and have it become the new 'Eye'. A confused Amy then asked why the Master would agree to being drained of his own life force to better the Tyrants. War laughed and said that he ended up within the Master's TARDIS by accident, pursuing the Doctor after spending a while failing to obtain the Doctor, even using perception filters to appear as people within the background in every 'mission' the Doctor had in the series. The Master was another powerful Time Lord and War saw an opportunity. He promised the Master power beyond anything he could imagine if he 'helped' War by 'fixing' his machine in the Amazon and once he found out what it was, War pushed him inside and sealed him in hypersleep as the new power source. War then took out a small peice of rock and rubbed it and it soon disappeared from his hand and became much larger behind him - this was War's SWARM. He then took out a small orb and pressed a button which sent a harrowing ethereal noise, which it then stopped. War called it an 'interdimensional siren' - the Horsemen are now coming. Suddenly, in the night sky, a huge explosion of light appeared for a split second and gradually they all saw three, different coloured meteors slowly making their way down to where everyone else is. War has now heralded his brethren and the Earth will now burn. Cast * The Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill * The Master - James McAvoy * War - Derek Jacobi (voice) * The Surgeon - Eddie Izzard Behind the scenes * The name of the episode comes from a verse in the Book of Revelations: "and I heard, as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts saying, Come and see." The 'four beasts' refer to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, who arrive in this moment in the Scripture. * The Horsemen commander called War is the first to come to Earth, despite the correct order in the Bible to have Pestilence first, followed by War, then Famine and finally Death. Instead, it is War, Famine, Pestilence and Death. * Like the original four, these Horsemen are colour-coded (the last three colours are evident with the comets), but their colours are different. War is white not red. Famine's comet would be blue. Pestilence would be red and Death is yellow. * The coming of the three other Horsemen is similar to the coming of the three from the video game Darksiders, which also features War as the first Horseman. * Ironically, even though they are referred to as Horsemen, War is not seen on a horse at any time during the episode. * Originally, they thought of adopting motion capture computer animation to change Derek Jacobi into the hulking brute War. They decided it was too expensive and used Derek Jacobi's voice instead, with a different actor as War. * Jacobi's voice was electronically made deeper than usual to give War a harsher voice/persona. * Eddie Izzard plays the Surgeon, the Time Tyrant equivilant to the Doctor. It was reported that before Matt Smith was cast as the Eleventh Doctor, Izzard expressed great interest in playing the role. * This episode reveals the story arc of the symbols: they were left by the Surgeon as hopeful warnings to the Doctor of War's attempts to capture him for the very purpose the Master is being used for currently in this episode. Also, it reveals that War has been watching the Doctor for some time, using a perception filter to appear as a different character from each of the other episodes. He then says that the people he portrayed would be mostly ignored by the Doctor so that he would not break the Time Tyrants' Laws of Time, which state that they must never interfere so much with a time traveller on a mission that it completely alters the outcome of what the situation will come to be later. See Also * The Common Series Project * BlackGear * The Surgeon * Horsemen * War Category:BlackGear Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor